dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cha Tae Hyun
Profile *'Name:' 차태현 / Cha Tae Hyun (Cha Tae Hyeon) *'Profession:' Actor, singer, and director *'Birthdate:' 1976-Mar-25 *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 175cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife, pop singer/songwriter Choi Eun Suk (최석은), and three children *'Talent agency:' Blossom Entertainment About Cha Tae Hyun ;More about Cha Tae Hyun TV Shows *Matrimonial Chaos (KBS2, 2018) *The Best Hit (KBS2, 2017) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016) cameo *Moonlight Drawn by Clouds (KBS, 2016) cameo *Producer (KBS2, 2015) *Drama Festival 4teen (MBC, 2014) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Lights and Shadows (MBC, 2011) cameo *Triangle Love (SBS, 2009) *General Hospital 2 (MBC, 2008) *I Came in Search of a Flower (KBS2, 2007) *Prince's First Love (MBC, 2004) *Juliet's Man (SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Loving You (MBC, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *Ready Go (MBC, 1998) *Shy Lover (MBC, 1998) *Sunflower (MBC, 1998) *Woman vs. Woman (MBC, 1998) *First Love (KBS2, 1997) *Papa (KBS2, 1996) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS2, 1995) Movies *Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *Because I Love You (2016) *My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) *The Con Artists (2014) cameo *Slow Video (2014) *Tazza: The Hidden Card (2014) cameo *Steal My Heart(2013) cameo *The Grand Heist (2012) *Never Ending Story (2012) cameo *Champ (2011) *Sunny (2011) cameo *Hello Ghost (2010) *Scandal Makers (2008) *BABO (2008) *Highway Star (2007) *My Girl and I (2005) *Sad Movie (2005) *Love Story (2005) *Two Guys (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Who's Got the Tape? (2004) *Happy Ero Christmas (2003) *Crazy First Love (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *My Sassy Girl (2001) *Hallelujah (1997) TV Show Theme Songs *''Near Parting'' - Matrimonial Chaos OST (2018) *''어디로 갈까/ Where are We Going'' - Juliet's Man OST (2000) Movie Theme Songs *''Bygone Days'' - Because I Love You (2016) *''Happiness'' - Champ (2011) *''With You'' - Hello Ghost (2010) *''Because I Love You'' - Scandal Makers (2008) *''Wind Wind Wind'' - Highway Star (2007) *''Ichaseon Bridge'' - Highway Star (2007) *''Don't Let Go of My Hand'' - Sad Movie (2005) *''Forget Me'' - Sad Movie (2005) *''Photograph'' - Lover's Concerto (2002) *''I Don't Know'' - Lover's Concerto (2002) Variety Shows *Where On Earth?? (KBS2, 2018) *Radio Star (MBC, 2018-present) *Dragon Club (2017) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2012-present) *Running Man (SBS, 2010-2011) Ep. 10, 57-58 *Healing Camp (SBS, 2011-2016) Ep. 6, 207 *Hit the Ball, Home Run King (MBC ESPN, 2010) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2003) *Campus Song Festival (MBC, 2003) *Campus Song Festival (MBC, 2002) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2001) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2000) *SBS Happy Saturday (SBS, 1998) *Family Camp (MBC, 1998) Radio Shows *FM Popular Music with Cha Tae-hyun (KBS 2FM, 1999-2000) as a DJ *Mr. Radio (KBS 2FM, 2007-2008) as a DJ Endorsements *Samsung Fire & Security Co. Ltd. / insurance (with Jung Hae In) (2018) *Rinnai Korea (2016) *Korea Tourism Information (2015) *Samsung Fire & Marine Insurance (2014-15) *Aekyung (2014-15) *Good Downloader Campaign (2013) *Otsuka ULOS (2012) *Genesis Chicken Palace (2012) *Nintendo Korea Nintendo WII (2010) *Shinhan Financial Group (2009) *Hi-Mart (2009) *Coca-Cola Georgia Coffee (2008) *Nong Shim GunMyunSeDe Noodles (2007) *Nintendo Korea Mario Kart DS (2007) *LG Card (2006) *Glade (2005) *Lotte Chilsung Vita Power (2004) *Genesis BBQ (2004) *KT Nespot Swing (2004) *Hyundai Marine Hi-Car (2003) *Binggrae D.r Capsule (2003) *TBJ (2003) *Domino's Pizza (2002) *Lotte Sand (2001) *Samsung Anycall (2001) *700-5782 (2001) *InkTec (2001) *Lotte Chilsung Water Jelly (2001) *Lotte World Cone (2001) *Fruit Land (2000) *Hansol PCS One Shot 018 (1999) *Samyang Food Suta Noodles (1999) Recognitions *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Actor – Top Excellence Award (Matrimonial Chaos) *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Bae Doo Na (Matrimonial Chaos) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (with Kim Soo Hyun and Gong Hyo Jin) (Producer) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor in a Mid-length Drama (Producer) *'2013 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Top Excellence Award (2 Days & 1 Night) *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Top Entertainer Award (2 Days & 1 Night) *'2009 6th Max Movie Awards:' Best Actor (Scandal Makers) *'2008 45th Grand Bell Awards:' Overseas Popularity Award (BABO) *'2007 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Best Radio DJ (Mr. Radio) *'2005 Savings Day:' Presidential Citation *'2003 24th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (Crazy First Love) *'2002 23rd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (Lover's Concerto) *'2002 25th Golden Cinematography Awards:' Best New Actor (My Sassy Girl) *'2002 39th Grand Bell Awards:' Popularity Award (My Sassy Girl) *'2001 22nd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best New Actor (My Sassy Girl) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Big Star Award (Juliet's Man) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Juliet's Man) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' SBSi Award (Juliet's Man) *'1999 MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actor *'1999 SBS Drama Awards:' Best New Actor (Happy Together) *'1999 35th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actor (TV) (Sunflower) *'1995 KBS Super Talent Contest:' Silver Medal Trivia *His father Cha Jae Wan was formerly assistant director of special effects at KBS and his mother Choi Su Min was a dubbing actress. *Cha Tae Hyun has a brother, Cha Ji Hyun, who works as a film producer. *Cha Tae Hyun is married to pop singer and songwriter, Choi Suk Eun (최석은). They were dating for 13 years before the marriage took place on June 1, 2006. Choi Suk Eun was his first and only girlfriend. External Links *Official Website *Official fan club *IMDb entry *HanCinema Profile *Daum Profile *English Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger Category:KDirector